Perdóname o mejor perdónenme
by selkie-chan
Summary: Yoh sin darce cuenta ni sentirlo realmente hiere profundamente a Anna... pero... ¿podra recompensar su falta años después? o... ¿ya será demaciado tarde?
1. Hablando sin sentir

**PERDONAME, O MEJOR... PERDONENME**

**Capitulo 1: **"_Hablando sin sentir_"

**Por:** _Selkie-chan_

* * *

Las hojas de otoño caían melancólicamente y le daban un aire aún más triste al ambiente dentro de la pensión. Todos se encontraban reunidos en la sala mirando con expresiones comparecientes al hijo menor de la familia Asakura, este, a su vez observaba por la ventana hoja tras hojas y con cada una de ellas una lagrima se retenía en sus ojos. ¿Cómo había sido capaz de hacer eso? ¿Cómo se había atrevido a tratar de esa manera a Anna... a su Anna... a su amada itako? Meneaba la cabeza con desesperación... sólo se había dejado llevar por la situación, había visto que sus abuelos la regañaban y él había sentido el impulso de hacerlo... de sentir esa nueva sensación de autoridad frente a su prometida. El machismo se había apoderado de él y había creído que su amada Anna no podría ser una buena... una buena madre. La había humillado, le había dicho cosas que jamás había sentido, pero que en ese momento lo hacían ver como el hombre, como el macho. 

**Flash back**

El sol se encontraba un poco escondido bajo las nubes y una helada brisa movía levemente los árboles. Yoh y Anna se encontraban en la pensión Fumbari, habían ido de visita para hablar con los abuelos y los padres del shaman, ya que desde hace bastante tiempo que no se veían. Habían mantenido una tarde bastante agradable y estaban viendo si quizás pasaban ahí la noche.

En ese momento se encontraban en una acalorada discusión sobre que hijos eran los que se sentían mas felices, aquellos que no podían estar todo el tiempo con sus madres, pero que veían como esta se sacrificaba trabajando duro todos los días por ellos o aquellos que tenían la facilidad de estar todo el día acompañados, pero que el único ejemplo que tenían era el de una madre perezosa que esperaba que el esposo le llevara el dinero y los víveres al hogar.

- Yo creo – decía la señora Keiko – que los hijos deben de tener un buen ejemplo de sus padres y sobretodo de sus madres. Deben darce cuenta de que estas se esfuerzan por mantenerlos de alguna forma adecuada aunque esto disminuya un poco la presencia diaria de ellas en la casa. Además los niños deben desarrollarse individualmente. Sin que sus padres estén tras ellos todo el tiempo.

- Si, pero si usted lo observa de una forma más maternal y no sólo mecánicamente – Dijo Anna con su habitual tono seco de voz - logrará percatarse de que los hijos necesitan el cariño de sus padres, está bien de que la madre trabaje, pero no hay que esperar que esta haga todo el trabajo del hogar y no pueda mantener ningún tipo de relación sentimental con su hijo.

A Yoh le sorprendió enormemente que Anna tuviese ese punto de vista, estaba bien que ella quisiera en un futuro quedarce en el hogar para así no trabajar, pero jamás se imaginó que tuviese un vista tan profunda y clara de los sentimientos que puede llegar a sentir una madre por su hijo. Y al parecer a Yoh no fue al único que le sorprendió, ya que la anciana Kino pronunció las siguientes palabras.

- Me sorprende Anna que tengas esa manera de pensar, me refiero a que si llegas a tener hijos con mi nieto, no creo que logres interactuar mucho tiempo con el, ya que por un lado estarán tus entrenamientos como itako y por otros los de su hijo – dijo mirando a Yoh y a Anna - ya que lo mas probable es que posea unos increíbles poderes espirituales y no creo que sea muy conveniente desperdiciarlos.

La rubia itako, frunció levemente el ceño ante tal comentario.

- Pero sensei, no veo el inconveniente en que yo misma sea quien le proporcione el entrenamiento a mi hijo, si aluna vez llego a tener uno, por supuesto. – Yoh se volvía sorprender de la actitud de Anna, pero esta vez por el respeto con el que esta se dirigía hacia su abuela.

- ¿Y donde quedan _tus_ entrenamientos querida? Había olvidado mencionarte que apenas te cases con Yoh, osea en un año mas, comenzaras nuevamente con arduos entrenamientos, para que te transformes en mi heredera del templo cuando yo muera.

- ¿Y con los poderes espirituales que tengo ahora, no basta? – insistió Anna, intrigando aún mas a Yoh por la persistencia que tenía esta hacia lo que era la maternidad.

- Por supuesto que no pues niñíta. No te entrené todos estos años para que tengas un pensamiento así de mediocre. ¡En cuanto te cases con Yoh comenzarás con tu entrenamientos y si por esas casualidades tienes un hijo, este quedará a manos de mi hija, Keiko y continuarás con tu labor de itako!

Anna bajo la cabeza en señal de obediencia, quizás este no era el mejor momento para contarles a todos la impresionante noticia que se había enterado hace dos días. Lo mas probable es que no todos lo tomarían con el mejor de los humores y los mas conveniente era comunicárselo primero a Yoh en privado.

El shaman de cabello castaño continuó mirando a Anna con determinación. Había estado observando durante toda la tarde todas las expresiones de esta y estaba completamente impresionado y asombrado de lo sumisa que podía llegar a ser su prometida ante los que eran sus maestros.

Quizás era por que no estaba acostumbrado a tomar o porque realmente se le había pasado la mano con las copas, pero sintió una fuerte urgencia de ser a él a quien esta le tuviese tal respeto. De sentirse aunque fuese sólo una vez como el superior entre ellos y no dejarse pisotear por la mujer a la que amaba. No se contuvo un segundo mas y con un tono de voz bastante alto dijo:

- Además, no puedes negar que serías bien mala madre Anna, eres muy holgazana y sólo te gusta que te atiendan. – La rubia giró rápidamente la cabeza y miró con unos enormes ojos de sorpresa a Yoh, pero este continuó con sus opiniones – También tratarías muy mal al que supuestamente sería nuestro hijo, me imagino si el pobre cometiese alguna falta, aunque muy pequeña que sea, quedaría todo maltratado por tus golpes jijijijijijiji – Cada una de estas palabras retumbaban en la cabeza de la rubia y hacían que se estremeciese de dolor, pero no de dolor físico, si no que Yoh estaba dañando algo aún mas valioso, sus sentimientos. El joven se percató de los efectos que estaba causando en la rubia y le agradó que esta no reaccionara con un golpe... la miró a los ojos y vio la tristeza reflejada en ellos, quiso detenerce, pero su lengua se movía por cuenta propia.

- Si este fuera el caso, jamás me atrevería a tener un hijo contigo, pobre criatura, sólo vendría a sufrir a este mundo, en manos de una madre como tu. – Yoh no quería decir estas palabras, no las sentía realmente, eran mentira, pero algo en su interior no le permitía detenerce. Veía como poco a poco los ojos de la itako se llenaban de unas profundas lágrimas. – Y si en algunos de esos accidentes llegarás a quedar embarazada preferiría mil veces que mi madre se encargara de él o por lo menos Tamao... pero en ningún caso...

- ¡CALLATÉ! – Resonó la voz de la anciana Kino por toda la sala. Yoh se detuvo súbitamente y por un momento logró asimilar todas las horrendas cosas que le había dicho sin sentirlas ni creerlas realmente a su prometida, a su amada... a aquella que muy pronto sería su esposa.

Anna se puso de pie lentamente, miraba fijamente el suelo y el cabello le tapaba los ojos, se vieron unas gruesas lágrimas estrellarse contra el suelo. Avanzó a paso lento hacia su prometido y cuando estaba justo frente a él, levanto la cabeza, Yoh pudo notar los ojos enrojecidos y las lagrimas acumuladas en ellos. – te odio- murmuro la rubia con profunda tristeza en sus palabras, levanto la mano y rápidamente le proporciono una profunda bofetada en el rostro a su prometido. Antes de que todos reaccionaran, ya había salido corriendo de la sala. Yoh quedo mirando fijo, con la mano en su rostro, sorprendido de todas las imbéciles palabras que le había dirigido a la itako. No se dio ni cuenta y ya todos habían salido tras ella.

Volvieron una hora mas tarde, con los rostros amargados y murmurando que no se encontraba por ninguna parte y que lo más probable es que había vuelto a Izumo. Yoh tomo sus bolsos y rápidamente volvió a su hogar en donde esperaba que se encontrara su prometida... pero por supuesto que estaba muy equivocado.

**Fin Flash back**

Recién esta mañana había llegado y se había encontrado con la desilusionaste noticia de que la itako ni si quiera se había dejado ver por esos alrededores. La busco por toda la ciudad, pero ni siquiera su aroma le llegaba con el viento. Después de esa ardua búsqueda se sentó mirando por la ventana, mientras todos los integrantes de la pensión lo observaban con tristeza y se preguntaban que era lo que realmente había sucedido.

- ¡Don Yoh! ¡Don Yoh! - Escucho el shaman que alguien desde atrás lo llamaba, rápidamente se dio vuelta y se encontró con un acalorado Ryu, quien sostenía un sobre en las manos. – Estaba ordenando el cuarto de la señorita Anna y encontré esta carta, quizás explique en donde se encuentra. – Dijo muy emocionado el shaman con estilo Elvis.

Yoh le arrebato rápidamente el sobre de las manos y tiritando por la emoción y el temor de su contenido lo abrió lentamente. Dentro se encontraba una hoja de papel común y corriente, en la que se podía apreciar la caligrafía de Anna:

"**_Yoh:_**

_Quizás esta no sea la forma más adecuada para despedirme, pero al escuchar ayer tus palabras y darme cuenta que era lo que realmente sentías hacia mi, decidí que lo más conveniente para ambos era que nos alejáramos el uno del otro. No te culpo por lo que piensas sobre mi estilo de maternidad, ya que nunca me he demostrado muy cariñosa ni amable contigo y no creo que llegue en algún momento a cambiar esa actitud. Y por la misma razón no guardo rencor hacia a ti en este momento, pero eso no quiere decir que no encuentre que te comportaste como un estúpido al haberme dejado en ridículo frente a los que son tu familia. Podrías perfectamente haber esperado a que estuviésemos solos y haberlo conversado en privado, para que así hubiésemos tratado aunque sea de mejorar. Pero fue tu decisión y como ya lo dije anteriormente la comprendo, comprendo que te hallas sentido ahogado con mi compañía desde pequeño, con mi compañía que lo único que te proporcionaba eran molestias y trabajo duro... espero que me perdones ya que nunca fue mi intención causarte dolor, siempre lo hice pensando que sería lo mejor para tu futuro como shaman y quitarte esa continua mala costumbre de holgazán y relajado que te caracterizaba._

_Si lo que deseabas era herirme y vengarte de todo lo que te había hecho sufrir... lo lograste, por su puesto, me heriste como jamás alguien, aparte de los Kyouyama, lo había hecho. Y me sorprendiste enormemente por cual fue la forma de hacerlo. Aunque quizás tengo que entender que las personas tarde o temprano explotan, no siempre pueden estar reprimiendo sus sentimientos.... no me disculpo Yoh ya que no me arrepiento de haberte hecho todo lo que hice, quizás sufriste, pero sé, que al fin y al cavo todo fue para tu mejor. _

_Adiós y hasta algún día Yoh Asakura."_

Ahí terminaba la carta... demostraba perfectamente la careta de Anna, su actitud fría, sin arrepentirce de sus acciones y explicando de una forma casi mecánica cuales habían sido sus sentimientos. Quizás la rubia no había querido demostrar dolor en su carta... pero Yoh sabía que la itako había escrito esas palabras con una gran herida en su corazón, una herida que sangraba amargamentE.

El shaman arrugo fuertemente la carta en su mano... unas lagrimas se escaparon por su rostro y no pudo reprimir un fuerte grito ¡¡ANNA!!

* * *

CONTINUARA...

Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo . el próximo se titulará: "corriendo en otoño" y relataré lo que le sucedió a Anna luego de escapar de esa manera de la casa de los abuelos de Yoh. ¡Espero reviews! .

Selkie-chan 


	2. Corriendo en otoño

**Capítulo 2**: _"Corriendo en otoño"_

**Por**_: Selkie-chan_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Anna corrió rápidamente, no deseaba volver a encontrarce con esas personas, con aquellas personas que en un momento logró verlas como su familia. No quería enfrentar a Yoh y volver a escuchar esas terribles palabras, esas palabras que aún retumbaban en su mente. "Acéptalo Anna, serías bien mala madre" meneó la cabeza, no deseaba escucharlas, no deseaba sentirlas, no quería... no quería que fuesen ciertas.

Le costaba respirar, ya había corrido bastante y lo más probable era que se había alejado lo suficiente del lugar en donde se encontraba su prometido. Se dejo caer lentamente bajo un árbol, sobre un montón de hojas secas y comenzó a sollozar, a llorar como nunca antes lo había hecho. Ni si quiera cuando sus padres la habían abandonado había sentido tal frustración, desilusión y tristeza. Tenía una mezcla de sentimientos y lo peor de todo era que ninguno de estos eran buenos o quizás... casi ninguno.

Por un lado estaba la desagradable sorpresa, siempre las había odiado y esta no sería la excepción,... jamás hubiese esperado de Yoh esas palabras, jamás se hubiese imaginado que el castaño sintiese todas esas atrocidades hacia su persona y el hecho de que las hubiese expresado de esa manera, lo hacía aún más impresionante. La sorpresa traía consigo la desilusión, desilusión ante encontrarse con una horrible careta que no conocía de su prometido... una careta oculta y atroz, que podía herir hasta a la persona mas fuerte, mas seria... mas fría. Como olvidar el engaño... había sido engañada por su prometido por todos esos años... este le había hecho creer que la quería, que la amaba como a nadie mas y la itako se había entregado a él... le había dado lo más valioso para una mujer... su virginidad. Sí, aún lo recordaba claramente, sólo había sido hace unos días... aunque como de todas sus acciones, de esta no se arrepentía.

Esta unión había sido el inicio de la única alegría y buen sentimiento que en estos momentos tenía en su corazón. Esta unión había creado una vida... sí, había creado un ser que tendría un alma y una vida propia... un hijo que sería del amor de dos personas... o quizás del amor de sólo una. Sería el hijo de Yoh y Anna. Sí, la rubia no había alcanzado a comunicárselo a su prometido... pero estaba felizmente embarazada... felizmente hasta hace sólo unos minutos... hasta esos minutos que habían derrumbado todo lo que eran sus sueños, sus sueños como madre y como mujer. Por eso era que a la rubia le habían dolido tanto las palabras pronunciadas por el shaman. Quizás en otro momento le hubiesen sido indiferentes, pero el castaño había elegido el peor momento para decir lo que sentía. El hombre al que amaba, el padre de su hijo había sido el encargado de herirla y crearle una herida que quizás nunca sanaría.

La rubia cerró los ojos con fuerza... no podía llorar, no podía mostrarse débil, tenía que salir adelante y sobrepasar este inconveniente... por un momento pensó en volver a su hogar, volver con Yoh, humillarse y sin importarle que tendría que vivir el resto de su vida con alguien que no la amaba contarle su estado, contarle que estaba esperando un hijo suyo y que de alguna u otra forma él y su familia tenían que ayudarla. Meneó la cabeza fuertemente. No, no podía aceptar eso, lo más probable era que si Yoh no la amaba a ella, tampoco amaría a su hijo y no estaba dispuesta a que su criatura viviese con la continuo compasión de una familia que no sentía nada por él.

Meditó un momento... finalmente llegó a una conclusión, no le importaba sacrificarse y trabajar, trabajar para que su hijo o... hija estuviese en buenas condiciones y viviese feliz. Ya había decidido... jamás... jamás volvería a posar un pie sobre los territorios Asakura. No se humillaría, no se humillaría ella ni tampoco su hijo.

Nuevamnete pensó en Yoh... en las atrocidades que este había sido capas de pronunciar. Y aunque intentase odiarlo y sentir repugnancia hacia él... le era imposible. Sentía un gran amor hacia el castaño... lo adoraba como jamás lo había hecho con alguien y estaba segura de que le costaría mucho olvidarlo. Pero estaba dispuesta a hacerlo, estaba dispuesta a dejar atrás su camino como itako y comportarce como una madre, como una madre que lo único que le preocupa son los sentimientos de su hijo.

Se detuvo decididamente...lo mas probable es que ya se encontraba bastante lejos de el lugar en donde estaban los Asakura. Miro al otro lado de la calle, había un gran local en el que decía "Rey de los pollos. Restaurante" No estaría mal entrar ahí para comer un poco y luego con el estomago llenó preparar que sería lo siguiente que haría.

Ahora que ya había comido, todas la cosas se veían un poco mejor. Siguió un rato meditando la situación dentro del restaurante. ¿qué sería su siguiente paso? ¿Hacia donde se dirigiría? ¿y como haría para pagar el pasaje? Ya que era obvio que ya no seguiría caminando. Eran muchas cosas... primero tenía que comenzar con lo más simple, aunque le doliese hacerlo era su deber... tenía que despedirse de alguna u otra forma de quienes por un momento habían sido su familia, los Asakura... despedirse de ellos y sobre todo... de su prometido. Aunque el joven castaño la hizo sentir mal... ella aún lo amaba y no deseaba que el shaman se quedara con una profunda carga de conciencia al no saber que era lo que le había sucedido a ella por su culpa.

Se consiguió lápiz y papel y comenzó con su escritura... pensó que lo mejor sería escribir lo que dictase su corazón por lo que no pensó en el orden ni en como sonaba lo que estaba escribiendo. Cuando terminó y lo leyó en voz alta no pudo detener el sonrojarse profunda y notoriamente. Jamás de lo jamases se hubiese imaginado que sería capas de escribir tal cantidad de "cursilerías"... la pequeña nota decía cosas como:

"Te amo y por siempre te amaré... no te culpo por lo que sientes ya que yo fui la que no supe demostrarte mi cariño y mi deseo de amor hacia a ti... espero que me disculpes y que si algún día te acuerdas de mi, me recuerdes no como una.... etc, etc, etc"

Claramente no podía entregarle eso a Yoh, estaría demostrando su debilidad y eso no era parte de la actitud de Anna Kyouyama. Por lo que rompió el papel en miles de trositos y luego los arrugo fuertemente contra su pecho... jamás declararía todos esos sentimientos a nadie... ni menos a Yoh.

Tomó nuevamente otro papel y se decidió a escribir, pero esta vez con su cabeza, su corazón no tomaría parte en esta nota. Luego de varias horas sentada en uno de los puestos de "Rey de pollos" terminó su carta... claramente no expresaba en nada cuales eran los sentimientos que tenía en esos momentos, pero demostraba perfectamente su careta fría e irrompible. La dobló decididamente y la guardo en un pequeño bolso que había alcanzado a traer luego de su huida de la residencia Asakura.

Salió rápidamente del local y se sorprendió al notar cual cantidad de tiempo había permanecido ahí, ya que afuera reinaba una gran oscuridad, típica de otoño. Nuevamente se puso nerviosa, estaba completamente sola y abandonada, en unos rumbos desconocidos con solo la luz de unas pocas estrellas. Se tomó la cabeza con las manos...se había dedicado todo el tiempo a escribir la carta y no había decidido absolutamente nada de lo que haría a continuación. Una amable voz la sacó de su concentración:

- Buenas noches, señorita.. - Anna miró rápidamente y se encontró con un chico rubio, de unos 19 años que la miraba profundamente.

- ¿que quieres? – Le preguntó la itako fríamente. El muchacho solo sonrió y le respondió alegremente:

- Te estuve observando mientras escribías en el restaurante, es más... escuché una de las cartas que escribiste, la primera... creo. Y me pareció que eres una chica bastante romántica.

Anna se sonrojó súbitamente y lo miró con una expresión de sorpresa en el rostro. - ¿Quién... quien eres tu para estar escuchando las cosas privadas del resto de las personas y además... esa carta... sólo era...

- No te preocupes, lo puedo guardar como un secreto... pero a cambio, me gustaría ver como quedó la carta finalmente. – El muchacho la miró con expresión desafiante.

- Por su puesto que no te la mostraré... ¿qué crees... que estoy en condiciones para hablar con un estúpido como tu? – La rubia se estaba comenzando a molestar... nunca había tenido demasiada paciencia y este extraño chico le estaba carcomiendo los nervios. Se sorprendió enormemente cuando quiso tomar su bolos e irse rápidamente de ese lugar, y se percató de que la pequeña cartera ya no estaba. Miró a todos lados en busca de ella y su sorpresa fue mayor cuando vio que el extraño chico tenía el bolso en una mano y en la otra un papel en el que se veía profundamente concentrado. Una venita comenzó a palpitar en la frente de la itako. - ¡¡te dije que no la leyeras!! - Y de un golpe lanzó al chico al otro lado de la calle, pero este certero ataque no le sirvió de mucho a la itako, ya que el extraño muchacho aún así no soltó la carta.

Luego de unos segundos volvió al lado de Anna, con una pequeña inflamación en el ojo y le dijo:

- Vaya que golpeas bien – Tenía una risa en el rostro que lo hacía parecer tonto – y otra cosa! Tu si que sabes esconder tus sentimientos, esta carta no es siquiera parecida a lo que decías en la primera... deberías comenzar a pensar en ser un poco mas sinceramente contigo misma y de paso, con los demás y con las personas que quieres.

La itako respiró profundamente... quien se creía ese tipo para venir e involucrarse en sus cosas privadas y luego darle consejos... jamás nadie se había atrevido a hablarle de esa forma a la "gran sacerdotisa Anna"

- Escucha... ya he aguantado bastante de ti... – Dijo Anna lenta y calmadamente - ya te dije que no estoy en mis mejores momentos, por lo que será mejor que no me molestes si quieres salir vivo de esta conversación. Voy a intentar ser amable... haber... ¿quién eres?

El muchacho continuó observando con esa risa que lo hacía parecer enfermo y murmuro: No soy nadie importante, no te conozco, ni tu me conoces a mi, sólo que escuché cuando leíste la primera carta y me pareciste una persona interesante, con una personalidad increíble y enseguida me percaté de que necesitabas ayuda y quizás yo pueda ser esa persona que te la proporcione.

- Y... ¿Cómo se supone que podrás ayudarme? - Pregunto la rubia, con un tono escéptico en su voz.

- De bastantes formas, pero todo depende de cual es tu problema. – El muchacho parecía ansioso.

- Haber... vamos al grano, ¿qué quieres hacer con migo? ¿Por qué tantos deseos en ayudarme? No creo que una persona normal se ubique fuera de los restaurantes y espere que gente aproblemada se acerque para así poder ayudarlos. Hay dos posibilidades, una, que deseas que yo sea la que te haga un favor a ti y la otra, es que estes completamente loco.

- Eres bastante inteligente, eso hace que me interese aun más en ti. Si me acompañas podré explicarte que es lo que realmente deseo. – Dijo el muchacho con un hermoso brillo en los ojos.

La itako nunca aceptaba ese tipo de invitaciones, pero quizás era por que no sabía que hacer ni adonde ir o por que la extraña personalidad de ese sujeto le había abierto la curiosidad y por un momento se había olvidado de sus problemas, pero sin pensarlo dos veces la rubia acepto la proposición.

Luego de seguir a ese extraño joven, que la había llevado por diferentes y extraños caminos, habían llegado a una deshabitada estación de trenes, habían abordado uno y luego de viajar unos cuantos minutos que para Anna se hicieron horas, ya que iba tan molesta que no quiso cambiar siquiera una palabra con el chico, llegaron a una extraña casona, de dos pisos. Una de esas casas en donde viven bastantes universitarios y en donde una simpática anciana se dedica a cuidarlos por la poca recompensa de unas pocas monedas a final de mes, o por lo menos eso era lo que había visto en las películas.

Apenas entraron el chico la invitó a tomar una taza de té para que así comenzara con sus explicaciones. Cuando ya estaban sentados junto a una mesa, bastante larga para sólo dos personas, Cain, que ese era el nombre del muchacho, comenzó a contar:

- Yo estoy estudiando en una universidad de por aquí cerca, estoy estudiando literatura. Desde pequeño que siento una extraña afición hacía... quizás lo encuentres estúpido... pero estoy completamente aficionado a los espíritus y esas cosas... Hace ya bastante tiempo he estado desarrollando una idea, deseo escribir un libro, un libro en honor a aquellas almas... pero me faltaba algo... me faltaba algo me impulsara y me diera la seguridad para comenzar ese libro. Y hoy... al verte en el restaurante... me di cuenta de que lo que había estado buscando, por fin lo había encontrado. Sentí una extraña, pero atrayente aura sobre ti, una esencia que no todos poseen... y cuando me acerque y escuche tus palabras, cuando hablaste con migo y me demostraste tu personalidad esa extraña e inédita personalidad, me di cuenta que tu eras la indicada para ayudarme.

- ¿Ayudarte?... pero... ¿cómo puedo ayudarte yo? – La itako ya se estaba arrepintiendo el haber aceptado esa invitación, Cain parecía una persona extraña, una persona extraña que no sentía igual que los demás.

- Yo sé que tu sabes algo de espíritus, me di cuenta al instante, sé que mantienes una u otra forma de contacto con ellos y tu personalidad me lo ha confirmado, eres perfecta, me puedes ayudar para que tenga mas conocimientos sobre esos seres y al mismo tiempo puedo escribir sobre ti. Puedo, si tu me lo permitieses, por su puesto, transformar en palabras todo lo que tu sientes, puedo personificar tu misma personalidad, pero en otro personaje, en un personaje que esta vez será ficticio.

Anna se encontraba anonadada, acababa de escaparse del que era su hogar, se acababa de alejar del lado del hombre que amaba y dentro de ella llevaba un hijo, en su vientre llevaba el hijo que era de ella y de ese hombre... y ahora este muchacho le salía con una proposición tan absurda, una proposición que no era menos que para un niño. – ¿Sabes que? – Dijo la rubia poniéndose de pie rápidamente – yo no me encuentro en condición para estar escuchando tal cantidad de tonteras, así que si no te molesta, me retiro.

- ¡Por favor! No te vayas – dijo Cain como intentando rogar – Piénsalo, puedes pasar aquí la noche, ya sé que no tienes a donde ir... mañana me puedes dar una respuesta. Y no te preocupes – continuó con una sonrisa – no soy el único que vive aquí, somos un grupo de estudiantes, si quieres mañana te los presento.

La itako se encontraba tan agotada física y emocionalmente que no le quedaba otra opción que aceptar y pasar ahí la noche... si total, eso no la comprometía a transformarse en la "ninfa" del extraño muchacho.

Despertó, ya que un ave en un árbol cerca de la ventana no dejaba de gritar. No podía decir que había dormido bien, ya que se paso toda la noche recordando a su prometido y no pudo evitar llamar, muy de madrugada, a un espíritu que se encontraba por los alrededores y pedirle que llevara la carta a casa de su ex-prometido. Esa carta en la cual le explicaba cual era el motivo de su huida, de una forma bastante fría.

Se levantó rápidamente, no deseaba quedarce ni un minuto mas en esa casona, quizás parecería malagradecida al retirarse de esa manera, pero jamás se había encontrado tan mal emocionalmente. Le sorprendía el cómo ayer había podido ignorar las terribles y dolorosas emociones que tenía dentro de sí, estaba segura que no podría seguir con esa careta por mucho mas tiempo y no deseaba que las personas que vivían en esa casa, junto con Cain, la vieran llorar. Por lo que se puso sus zapatos e intento salir silenciosamente, lo mejor sería que nadie la escuchara para así no tener que dar explicaciones y para que nadie la viera con esa horrible cara de llanto, ojos enrojecidos, cabello enmarañado y sucio, realmente parecía que hubiese estado días sin bañarse ni peinarse, cuando realmente sólo habían sido un par de horas. Ya estaba por salir, se encontraba abriendo la puerta, cuando escucho la voz de una anciana que le decía:

- Señorita... ¿qué hace usted por aquí? ¿Desea algo? – y luego una voz de hombre que decía:

- Es mi invitada, quiero que me ayude un poco con... usted ya sabe, mi libro. – Esa era la voz de Cain. Genial, penso en forma sarcástica, la habían encontrado.

Anna se dio vuelta rápidamente:

- hola – murmuró secamente - yo... yo ya me estaba yendo... gracias, por... dejarme pasar la noche aquí. Ehhhh... adiós. – Intentó escapar rápidamente por la puerta, pero una fría y delgada mano la detuvo:

- Pero no se vaya tan pronto, querida... mire la apariencia que tiene, pareciera que estuvo llorando toda la noche... venga, vaya a darce una ducha, tome desayuno y ahí veo en que la puedo ayudar. Cain, muéstrale en donde se encuentra el baño – esa anciana realmente era muy amable, trataba a Anna como si esta fuera su hija y por una extraña razón la itako sintió una gran seguridad al sentir el calor de esa mano sobre la suya. .

Mientras Cain dirigía a la itako hacia el baño, esta no pronunció ninguna palabra, hasta que finalmente este dijo:

- De verdad me encantaría que te quedaras, gracias a ti podría cumplir mi sueño. Quédate... no tendrías que hacer nada, y vivirías rodeada de amor, todos te aceptarían y de paso te ayudarían a mejorar tus estado emocional. Confía en mí, confía en nosotros y podrás olvidar a ese hombre que te hizo tanto daño.

Anna lo miró profundamente, aunque recién ayer lo había conocido y sólo había entablado unas pocas palabras con la anciana, estas personas le proporcionaban una gran seguridad y la hacían sentir amada, era algo increíble... quizás, no estaría tan mal quedarse ahí por unos días.

CONTINUARA...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Espero que les haya agradado este capítulo, me hubiese gustado haber hecho una pequeña intervención sobre lo que hacía Yoh en esos momentos, pero ya lo había explicado todo en el capítulo anterior U.U

No sé por que razón, pero no quedé muy conforme con esta parte de la historia TT si no les gusta díganme, para ahí ver si le hago algunas modificaciones. .

La idea de Cain es escribir un libro, sobre espíritus y poner como personaje principal a alguien que tenga la personalidad de Anna, ya saben, persona que demuestra ser fría y calculadora, pero que en realidad tiene el corazón más tierno de todos. xD

Lo más probable es que para el siguiente capítulo ya hayan transcurrido algunos años más y el hijo de Anna ya haya nacido y este en la mejor edad ¡en la edad de las preguntas! :3 xDDDD

¡¡GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS!! . (aunque sean poquitos) de verdad... se los agradezco de corazón . arigatou..... :D


	3. Enfrentamiento infantil

**Perdoname tu y ese hijo**

**Capítulo 3: **_"Enfrentamiento infantil"_

**Por:**_ Selkie-chan_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El sol pegaba mas fuerte que nunca y la pobre Anna estaba muerta del cansancio, ya que llevaba en la espalda a una pequeña criatura. Lo mejor habría sido dejarlo en casa en compañía de la anciana Arimi.

-Hana... ¿Has pensado en algún momento que sería mejor que el Tío Cain te cargase? - Le pregunto la rubia de forma interesada.

-No!! ... yo quiero ir con mamá - Respondió el pequeño aferrándose aún mas a la espalda de su madre. La rubia realizó un gesto de desilusión y continuó caminando de una forma desalentada.

Se dirigían hacia el monte Yuu, Cain y Hana iba a continuar con sus entrenamiento, ya que desde que Anna había decidido quedarse en la pensión de estudiantes, hace ya cuatro años, Cain había comenzado con un duro entrenamiento como shaman, al igual que Hana, que al apenas haber cumplido dos años, su madre, se había dedicado a entrenarlo.

-Hey Anny... ¿no sabes cuanto falta todavía? - Le pregunto Cain, intentando persuadir a la itako para que volviesen a la casa.

La rubia lo miro con el entrecejo fruncido y con una luz de desaprobación en los ojos, dijo:

-No seas perezoso y no te quejes, ¿crees que me arrepentiré tan pronto del haber decidido subir el monte a pie?.

Una hora mas tarde se encontraban los tres, Anna, Cain y Hana, con expresiones de derrota, en la pensión de estudiantes de la Anciana Arimi. No habían alcanzado a llegar siquiera a la mitad del monte, cuando Anna se declaró vencida por el cansancio y ordenó volver a la casa.

-Tendremos que ir otro día... y esta vez iremos por el cruce de automóviles... nos conseguiremos la camioneta con Kanate. Ahora me voy a descansar - La itako tomo la mano de su hijo y sin decir una palabras más, se encaminó a su cuarto..

-¡Ha! Anny... ayer... me encontré con una muchacha, ¡muy simpática por cierto! que me contó que... su hermano también era un shaman y bueno... ¡yo los invité a cenar esta noche! - el muchacho parecía avergonzado, lo que le causo cierta gracia a la itako.

- Bueno... ¿por que me lo dices a mi?

- Lo que sucede es que... yo tambíen le hablé de tí... y de tus grandes poderes - murmuro rápidamente el joven - Por lo que... ¡también te quieren conocer! - termino con una finjida sonrisa. Se notaba claramente que esta situació lo asustaba, por supuesto que apreciaba grandemente a Anna, ella lo había ayudado a escibir su libro y además ahora lo estaba entrenando como shaman, pero eso no quitaba el profundo temor y respeto que le inspiraba la rubia.

- ¡Cuantas veces te he dicho que me desagrada entablar conversaciones con desconocidos! - grito la muchacha - pero ya que los invitaste y le hablaste de mi a esa muchacha... estaré aqui para la cena. - El rubio solamente sonrió y levantó un brazo en señal de triunfo.

- ¡Muchas gracias Annita! ¡¡te debo una!!

- Si... y una bien grande... ¡¡¡que me la pagaras en tus entrenamientos!!! - gritó mientras subía por la escalera hacia su cuarto

Lamentaba el ser tan dura con Caín, ya que él y la Anciana Arimi habían sido los únicos que la habían apollado en el momento de su embarazo, protegiendola y aconsejandola sin importar comentarios, ya que una joven de 16 años embarazada no es muy común que digamos, por lo que los cuchicheos de los vecinos no eran agradables del todo.

No obstante Anna estaba segura que el entrenamiento duro era la única fórmula para lograr buenos resultados en un shaman y mas todavía si este poseía grandes poderes espirituales, como era el caso de Caín y Hana.

Realmente estaba sorprendida de los grandes resultados que había obtenido con estos dos muchachos, Hana, con sólo dos años de entrenamiento ya había alcanzado los poderes de un shaman adulto, ¡hasta incluso ya tenía su espíritu acompañante! y Caín, pese a su tardío despertar espiritual, todavía no controlaba a la perfección sus poderes y generalmente los mesclaba con las emociones provocando un mal desenlase, pero aún era mas de lo que Anna se esperaba.

En cuanto ésta, había decidido continuar ella sola con sus entrenamientos y transformarse en su propia _sensei. _¡Logrando unos poderes increibles!

La muchacha apretó fuertemente la mano de su hijo, no sabía por qué, pero desde hace unas semanas un extraño presentimiento la había estado perturbando, sentía que tarde o temprano, el pasado que tanto se había esforzado por olvidar - pero que no había conseguido - saldría a relucir, trallendo terribles consecuencias.

Desde que había huído de los Asakura, hace ya casi 5 años, no había dejado ningun día de pensar en... en su ex-prometido... Yoh asakura, es que Hana era tan parecido a él, que al mirar a su hijo veía reflejada cada una de las risas, de los gestos y de las emociones del shaman y eso había logrado que su ex-prometido quedara marcado en la vida de la rubia para siempre. ¡¡Y ahora aún mas!! ya que el pequeño Hana, había comensado con esas dificiles preguntas que tan dificil respuesta tenían para la itako, preguntas como... "_Mamá_... _los demás niños tienen un papá... ¿que es eso?... ¿es como un tío Caín_?" o "_Mami... el bebe - _ya que así se autollamaba generalmente "el bebe" - _quiere jugar ¡pero no con mamá!, porque ella tiene que hacer zumo ¡¡el bebe quiere jugar con papá!!... pero no sabe donde está" _

Esas preguntas hacían que el corazón de la itako se apretara fuertememente, para que su amado hijo no la viera derramar jamás una lagrima, tenía que ser fuerte y siempre demostrarle una sonrisa.

---------------

-¡Vamos rápido! ¡no quiero llegar tarde! - gritó fuertemente una bella muchacha peliazul.

-¡Ya vamos! - se escuchó la voz de un joven desde el segundo pizo y luego gran cantidad de pisadas que bajaban por la escalera.

-Aqui estamos Pilika... no te tenías por que impacientar, jijijijji - Declaró un bello muchacho de cabello castaño.

-¡Además todavía tenemos que esperar a Tamao y a Tame! - Intervino un joven demaciado pequeño para su edad.

-¡¡Oh!! que verguenza... siempre llego tarde a todos mis compromisos por culpa de mi hermano y mis amigos... ¡¡Horo Horo!!!! ¡¡Tamao!!! apresurense ¡¡no tengo todo el día!!.

-Al instante siguiente apareció una bella chica de melena rosa, acompañada por un pequeño niño, de unos 4 años apróximadamente.

-Lo siento señora Pilika - se defendió avergonzada la muchacha - es que a Tame se le ocurrió justo ahora que necesitaba ir al baño.

-Esta bien, no te preocupes Tamao, quien me enfurese es mi hermano.... ¡¡¡HERMANO!!! ¡¡NOR IREMOS SIN TI!!!

-Unos instante después, iban los 5 jovenes en camino a la casa del nuevo amigo de Pilika, el muchacho sólo había invitado a ésta y a su hermano, pero enterados el resto, nadie pudo detenerlos. Yoh, como siempre, Había dicho: "¡¡_Yo voy!! tengo que conocer a ese shaman tan fuerte del que hablas, Pilika" _Y al instante siguiente ya se habían unido a la visita Manta y Tamao, esta última sin poder dejar sólo en la casa a Tame, el niño a quien había adoptado como su hijo y al cual estaba entrenando para shaman.

-Pilika... ¿Que número de casa, dijiste que vivía tu amigo? - preguntó un desorientado Yoh.

- Ehh..... #316... es una residencia de estudiantes... creo.- Respondió la peliazul con una triste expreción en su rostro... ¡nuevamente se habían perdido!

- Pilika!! ¡¡Yoh!! ¡¡Horo Horo!! - se escuchó la voz de Manta que gritaba desde el otro extreño de la calle - ¡Al parecer encontramos la casa!

Los tres aludidos corrieron rápidamente hacia el lugar en donde se encontraban Manta, Tamao y Tame, los cuales estaban frente a una casa con unas grandes letras que formaban las palabras: "Residencia de estudiantes #316" Una pequeña gotita aparecío en la cabeza de todos... ¿cómo no la habían visto antes?.

-Bueno... ¿quién llama a la puerta?... para que nos abran... digo...

-¡Pilka! ¡Es ella la invitada! - gritó el pequeño Tame - ¿cierto mami?

-Ehhh... yo lo haré - intrevino rápidamente Tamao, avergonzada por la intervención de su "hijo". Pero apenas se estaba acercando a la puerta, cuando ésta se abrió rápidamente, dejando al descubierto un pequeño niño rubio,de la misma edad de Tame.

-Bienvenidos sean, extraños caminates!!! - dijo el niño.

- Ehhh ¡¡Hola pequeño!! - respondió Yoh de inmediato... ese muchacho lo hacia sentir extraño. - Somos los invitados de.....

- Caín - intervino rápidamente Pilika.

- Jijijiji - rió el rubio, dejando a todos los presentes sosprendidos... ese niño reía igual que... - ¡¡Si desean ver a tío Caín... antes deben de pasar por sobre mi cadaver!! - continuó el pequño con su juego - ¿Quién desea enfrentarse contra mi, en un duelo frente a frente?

- ¡¡Yo!! ¡¡Yo quiero!! - gritó Tame... haciendo en ese momento aparición justo detras de el, un joven espíritu.

- No Tame-chan - lo recriminó su "madre" - recuerda que tu eres un shaman... lo derrotaras y hasta quizá los dañes.

- ¿Dañarme? ¿A mi? - intrevino el pequeño rubio, que por esas casualidades de la vida había escuchado- Les informo que el bebe hana también es un shaman jiijijijiji.

Todos los presentes quedaron anonadados... ¿ese pequeño también era un shaman? ... bueno... quizás era pariente del misterioso Caín... y éste mismo lo había entrenado. Pero esa risa... a mas de uno se le hacia conocida.

- Bueno... y ¿se enfrentaran contra el bebe Hana? - repitió el pequeño.

- ¡Si! - gritó Tame con los brazos en alto, en señal de alegría ¡¡por fin me enfrentaré con alguien!!

CONTINUARA.....

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

¡¡Gomen por la tardanza!! U.U pero es que me fuí de vacaciones y no estube en mi casa por muuucho tiempo. Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo... me hiso gracia terminarlo en un enfrentamiento entre el hijo de Anna y el "hijo" de tamao, aunque sea sólo un juego de niños. . Bueno... en el próximo capítulo se enterarán de quien fué el ganador de este enfrentamiento y... ¡¡el reecuentro de Yoh y Anna!! intentaré actualizar rápido la próxima vez .

¡¡Muchas gracias a todas las personas que han leído mi fic, sobre todo a aquellas que han dejado reviews!!

--------------

**Lariana:** Sip... la actitud de Yoh estuvo sorprendente... pero piensa que se había pasado un poco con las copas y lo que dijo realmente no lo sentía O ¡muchas gracias por tu review! (además fué el primero... no sabes cuanto salte de felicidad cuando lo leí, jejejeje)

**Yara-chan: **Muchas gracias!! no creo que me haya quedado tan así como "perfecto". pero de verdad se siente bien leer un review así, con tantos alagos xD ¡espero que te haya gustado este capítulo!

**Maty:** ¡¡También me gusta leer fic por es!! porque suceden cosas sorprendentes O.o ¡pero espero que no le haya cambiado la escencia a Yoh! quizás sólo un poco la personalidad... pero hay detalles que intenté no transformar... (como su típica risa, etc). ¡¡gracias por tu review!!

**Serenity Kaiou: **¡¡que coincidencia lo de nuestra edada, nacionalidad y sexo (me refiero a masculino o femenino... no pienses mal :P) xD y otra coincidencia... ¡¡también me encanta leer fic dramáticos, en los que los personajes sufran haaaaaarto!! pero siempre y cuando al final terminen todos felices xD ¡gracias!

**Nuriko chan: **Sip.. pobre Yoh y pobre Anna... ambos sufrieron mucho... (y lo seguirán haciendo U.U ) pero recuerdo ¡¡todos terminarán felices!!

**May sk:** ¡¡Eso era justo lo que deseaba Anna!! darle todo su amor a su hijo... para que este no sufriera como ella en su niñez ¡¡si es una gran madre!! Respecto a lo de "El único ejemplo que tenía era el de una madre perezosa que lo único que hace es esperar que el esposo le lleve el dinero al hogar" (algo así era el párrafo) A lo que se referían en ese momento era a una mujer ¡perezosa! me refiero que no trabajaba, pero que tampoco hacia los deberes del hogar... no me supe expresar bien... ¡¡disculpa por el mal entendido!! .

**Anna Asakura Kyouyama: **¡¡Gracias por todo tu apollo!! jejejeje espero que continues leyendo... ¡¡se viene re-buena! xD

**Shinta-girl:** ¡¡si, Yoh se comportó igual que Ranma!!como todo un macho!!(®) ¡¡espero que te guste este capítulo!!

**Anónimo:** Si no te gusta... no lo leas... así de simple .

**Seinko:** ¡¡no trates de adivinar lo que sigue que revelarasel final!! jejejejejje.... xD ¡por su puesto que te permito que lo pongas en tu comunidad!! ¡de verdad que es un honor! ¡¡¡muchas gracias!!!

**Nanase: **He intentado hacer el desarrollo de los acontecimientos bastante original, ¿no te parece? ya que la idea de que Anna se va de casa es un tanto "típica" ¡¡me alegro que te guste mi fic!!

**Hanna Asakura Kyouyama:** ¡¡gracias!! espero que te guste este fic y gracias por tu apollo.

**ANNA KYOUYAMA A: **Lo del animo... es incontrolable xD ¡¡disculpa por la tardanza y arigatou!!

De verdad muchas gracias a todos!!!!!! .


	4. Reencuentro

**Perdóname o mejor Perdónenme**

**Capítulo:**_ "reecuentro"_

**By:** Selkie-chan

* * *

Dejó que el agua se deslizara lentamente, primero por su rubio cabello, luego por su rostro, acariciando su cuello y llegando a la tensa y cansada espalda. Con los ojos cerrados pensaba en el drástico cambio que había sufrido su vida desde que había dejado a Yoh. En solo un abrir y cerrar de ojos, se encontró en otro hogar, con un hermoso hijo, con una "familia" que la apoyaba y ayudaba en todo lo posible... cualquiera creería que su vida había cambiado para mejor y ¡claro! así era, no obstante, tampoco era difícil percatarse de que no todo era felicidad para la joven itako... si tan solo pudiera retroceder el tiempo e intentar cambiar algunas de todas las cosas en las que se había equivocado, si tan solo... pudiera volver a estar con Yoh y decirle que lo amaba, que sentía el haberlo hecho sufrir y que todo este tiempo había estado acompañada de una adorable criatura, una criatura que era el fruto del amor que en un momento ambos sintieron... y el que ella aun sentía. Pero al instante siguiente se arrepentía de todos estos pensamientos y se enorgullecía por la decisión que había tomado años atrás, después de todo el no la amaba... quizás en algún momento había sentido algo por ella, pero sólo había sido un sentimiento de niño y de atadura... sólo un compromiso. ¡Sí! Realmente había tomado la mejor decisión... no podía humillarse... por su hijo... por Hana. 

te amo – murmuró levemente, dirigiéndose a dos personas a la vez – podríamos haber formado una familia.

Meneó fuertemente la cabeza para alejar todos eso malos pensamientos, desde hace unas cuantas semanas la melancolía la atacaba continuamente y no podía dejar de pensar en... Él. Pero tenía que hacerlo... de lo contrario su hijo no sería feliz.

De un rápido movimiento tomó la toalla que estaba colgada en la repisa y con una sutil delicadeza la ató lentamente a su cabello, luego con la misma lentitud tomo una segunda toalla, la cual sería la encargada de cubrir su cuerpo. Una vez lista salió tranquilamente de la sala de baño... giró la perilla de la puerta de su habitación y entró con actitud solemne. Le agradaba hacer eso... imaginar que era alguien importante... ese siempre había sido su sueño... ¡ja! Que irónica era la vida.

Escogió con especial cuidado la vestimenta que se pondría, ya que como le había dicho Caín, tendrían visitas, las cuales venían a verla especialmente a ella, por lo que tendría que estar presentable. Lo principal era la polera... obviamente sería negra, como toda su ropa.

Mmmmm - murmuró mientras tomaba en sus manos una hermosa blusa negra de seda – me quedará perfecta con... ¡esta falda! – dijo dirigiendo su vista hacia una larga falda negra con un gran corte, que iba desde el muslo hasta el piso – y con... ¡esos zapatos! – unas hermosas sandalias altas, del mismo color, que estilizaban su ya bien formado cuerpo.

Una vez bien puestas todas y cada una de las prendas se miró divertida en el gran espejo de su habitación. No podía negar que se veía hermosa... la blusa, al igual que la falda le quedaba ajustada al cuerpo, rebelando unos formados pechos, una estrecha cintura y unas anchas caderas.

Ahora sólo le faltaba el cabello... no sería difícil ya que lo dejaría suelto, como lo tenía demasiado largo, generalmente lo ataba en una trenza, pero como este era un momento especial, se daría el lujo de lucirlo. El último retoque sería un poco de delineador negro bajo los ojos y... ¡perfecto! Cualquiera creería que se trataba de una de esas modelos que salen en las famosas revistas de moda, luciendo sus esculturales figuras. Demostró una pequeña sonrisa al espejo y no pudo evitar un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas... ¿desde cuando la gran itako Anna, se había vuelto pretenciosa? Todos le decían que tarde o temprano ese momento llegaría, pero ella siempre había estado segura de lo contrario, pero... en este momento... algo la impulsaba a arreglarse... quería verse bien, para alguien, pero ¿para quién?.

Jiijijijji ahora... ¡el golpe final! Amito... ¡ataca- Anna paró sus pensamientos rápidamente, esa era la voz de Hana¡nuevamente se estaba enfrentando contra alguien!

¡Pequeño niño¡deténgase por favor! – escuchó la asustada voz de una mujer, que venía desde el mismo lugar que la de Hana.

Cuantas veces le he dicho que no puede enfrentarse a niños normales... tiene demasiados poderes – murmuró enfurecida la joven itako – ni siquiera le permito que se enfrente contra otros shamanes.

La rubia bajó rápidamente las escaleras...

¿Qué haces Hana! – gritó fuertemente, justo en el momento en el que abría la puerta hacia la calle.

* * *

Yoh estaba realmente sorprendido, ese pequeño tenía demasiados poderes, esquivaba con perfecta eficacia todos y cada uno de los ataques que Tame le proporcionaba y emitía un poder espiritual realmente fuerte... ¿quien era ese niño con tantos poderes? No era normal.. a no ser que sus padres fueran poderosos.. Pero... tampoco conocía a alguna pareja tan fuerte... y aún así ese niño se le hacía familiar... entonces... 

jijijijiji.. Ahora ¡el golpe final! Amito... ¡ataca! – el grito del pequeño rubio lo sacó de sus pensamientos¡ya había ganado! Si volvía a atacar a Tame lo dañaría fuertemente.

¡Pequeño niño¡Deténgase por favor! – gritó fuertemente Tamao al ver en peligro a su pequeño "hijo", pero ya era demasiado tarde... el ataque del rubio estaba por alcanzar a Tame.

¿Qué haces Hana! – El pequeño se detuvo inmediatamente con una expresión de miedo en el rostro al escuchar una voz que provenía desde la puerta. Todas las cabezas se voltearon hacia el mismo lugar y con expresiones anonadadas presenciaron a la dueña de esa voz.

Una bella joven de unos 20 años de edad, vestida completa de negro, se encontraba con una expresión de furia en el rostro.

¡Hana¡Ven aquí inmediatamente! – gritó enfurecida la chica.

El pequeño avanzó cabizbajo hacia donde se encontraba la muchacha.

Lo siento mami – murmuró levemente – pero... es que... ¡ese niño también es un shaman!

¿Un shaman? – preguntó extrañada la joven ¡Ah! Ahora comprendo, ustedes deben ser las visitas... – pero para sorpresa de Yoh y los demás la rubia no terminó la frase, ya que al levantar la cabeza, demostró una notoria expresión de temor y sorpresa en el rostro. – Ustedes... – murmuró levemente.

Yoh estaba realmente sorprendido, esa chica ¡era demasiado parecida a... mejor dicho era igual a la Anna de sus sueños! Exactamente así mismo era como él se imaginaba la apariencia de su ex – prometida. En continuos sueños había visto a esa mujer ¡y el siempre la relacionaba con su amada Itako! Con la rubia que hace casi 5 años, se le había escapado como agua entre los dedos, solo por una tontera de él.

En ese momento Yoh comprendió todo. Esa hermosa muchacha, que estaba ahí ¡frente a él! Con un simpático niño rubio en sus manos, mirándolos con ojos aterrados... era.. era...

Fue como si un globo hubiese estallado, ese globo que desde hace cinco años guardaba todas las emociones que sentía ¡desde el momento en que su amada prometida lo había dejado! Todo ese amor que ya había intentado olvidar – pero que no lo había logrado – volvía a fluir y lo embargaba completamente.

Sus ojos rápidamente se inundaron en profundas lágrimas y ya no aguantó mas, con toda la desesperación del mundo gritó el nombre de esa persona a la cual tanto había amado y continuaba haciéndolo:

¡Anna! – explotó finalmente.

CONTINUARÁ-

* * *

Gomen por lo cortito del capítulo, pero es que en un principio pensaba que esta parte de la historia estuviese unida al chapter anterior, pero por actualizar rápido... ¡ya saben! Decidí editarlo como estaba y bueno... quedaron ambos capítulos demasiados cortitos. U.U les prometo que el próximo será muchíiiiiiisimo mas largo. 

Arigatou por los reviews ¡de verdad se los agradezco! . y ya viene el próximo capítulo! xD


End file.
